91st Commando Company
The 91st Commando Company, also known as the 91st ARC Platoon, the 91st ARC Company, the 91st Commando Platoon, or The 91st, was a group of elite clone troopers founded by Alpha-13, also known as ARC Commander Gray, at the start of the Clone Wars. History The Clone Wars Selection Training First Mission Battle of Bateworth Siege of Cristopolis Battle of the Rundie Moon Battle of Cadial The First Battle of Messcant Stationing on Messcant Battle of Bort Milla Messcant Terrorist Attacks Battle of Polo 4 Gray and Sorde’s Marriage Connor Jones Battle of Ordon Siege of Vantier The Second Battle of Messcant Order 66 As Republic forces finally began to make ground against the Confederacy, Scarmed and the 91st were sent to outflank them by crossing a high plateau that bordered the main battlefield. Undetected the 91st managed to come 500m from the main Confederate command post which held, Dryquel and his henchmen, who if eliminated who quickly end the battle. As Scarmed and the commanders of the 91st looked across the vast forests below planning their next move Gray received Order 66 from the Supreme Chancellor over a secret channel. Gray obliged by the Chancellors request however did not intend to kill Scarmed. Gray raised his weapon as he thought of what he should do, however he soon lowered it to spare the Jedi’s life. He approached Scarmed and told the Jedi what he had been ordered to do, telling him that he did not believe the allegations to be true and that he will not kill him. Gray said that he would issue the report for Scarmed’s execution and that he should to go to Messcant and hide with Sorde until the time is right to return, thus protecting the 91st from allegations of treason as well. Scarmed took Gray's advice and escaped the Salecumi system via his Jedi Starfighter. He later rendezvoused with Mecear, Achilles, K'Kruhk, Mortalin, and Karan all of whom escaped Order 66. Following Scarmed’s escape the 91st went on to complete their mission, eliminating the rear command post; however Dryquel and his henchmen escaped the system in Shrouding Shadow, along with their best droid units. The remaining droid armies on Saleucami were destroyed, thus rendering Dryquel army-less forcing him to flee to Batewill and out of Imperial space. After the battle Gray secretly held a meeting with the 91st before departing for Messcant. He told them the news of the Republic’s formation into a Empire, the Jedi’s apparent treason, and that he will attempt to get them granted discharges so they could live some-what normal lives since the Republic they once served now no longer existed. Imperial Service Commander Gray's Death Two months after the Emperor declared the Republic an Empire the 91st was sent to Messcant, to investigate the criminal activities of Trivad Incraim, a senator of Messcant who had apparently been dealing with the Confederacy and many other organizations during the Clone Wars. However during there investigation Gray received a threat on his wife and son’s life, from now ex-Confederate Commander Dryquel. Gray, knowing his wife and son’s lives were in danger, immediately left his post on a speeder bike and headed towards his wife’s apartment. While traveling through the skylines, Gray was attacked by Dryquel on his speeder. After a long chase through the sky lanes and the streets below Gray blew Dryquel off his speeder. Gray then proceeded to ram Dryquel with his speeder, only to have it grabbed by the Cyborg and thrown into a nearby building. With their vehicles now gone the pair began to battle on foot. After an amazing duel on the ground, Gray and Dryquel found themselves in the Lobby of 100 Republica, the building in which Sorde’s apartment was located. After a short fight in the base of the massive building Gray was disarmed by Dryquel and kicked backwards. While Gray picked up his weapon Dryquel kicked up a staff with his foot. As Gray turned around, now rearmed with his gun, Dryquel threw the staff into Gray’s chest slightly damaging the commander’s spine. Gray dropped his gun and fell to the ground landing on his back. While Gray ripped the staff out battling through immense pain, Dryquel walked over to the commander’s dying body. Meanwhile a security worker informed Sorde of a battle in the lobby. Sorde and Conner rushed down to a balcony two levels above the lobby looking over it; from here she saw Dryquel standing over Gray’s body. She yelled out in both terror and anger, as the security worker attempted to hold her back. Dryquel looked up at the crying woman, and pointed the barrel of the shotgun at her head. However as Dryquel proceeded to pull the trigger, the 91st Commandos, led by Commander Hansen, stormed the complex; shooting Dryquel in the head, sending the shot off target. As the 91st’s heavy gunners drove Dryquel away, Hansen ran over to the Gray’s body which lay motionless. As Hansen knelt down beside Gray holding him in his arms, Gray said his final goodbyes to his good friend. Sorde and Conner soon ran down to Gray and sat by his side. Conner nestled himself under his dads arm and Sorde took Hansen’s position kneeling beside Gray as they said their final goodbyes. A Funeral Ceremony was held in the city of Sparta, on Messcant. The attendance at the ceremony included, Gray’s wife and son- Sorde and Conner Jones, all members of the 91st, Raft Dangar, Alpha Squad, Officers of the 479th and selected troops, Senators of Messcant, the President of Messcant, many citizens of Messcant and secretly the Jedi in whom Gray served under. Gray was cremated and his ashes were placed in the Commander Gray Memorial, later expanded and renamed The War Heroes Memorial, which stood in Messcant City and featured a statue of Commander Gray, and later all other members of the 91st. The Last Stand Two months following Gray’s death the 91st were sent out to Cadrial to investigate an apparent Confederate presents in the system. Shortly after departing from the Conquest the 91st were attacked by Ex-Confederate Commander Dryquel and his best pilots, destroying their AT-TE and carrier, their V-19 escort, and damaging all remaining ships forcing them to crash land on the Great Cadrial Grass Plains. Once landed the remaining troops assumed defensive positions amongst the wreckage, and given their final command by Hansen. Unable to contact command in the Conquest the 91st were left on their own as search parties attempted to locate them. The remaining tanks and walkers the 91st had left were deployed, which included two Saber-class tanks, two AT-HR’s and four BARC speeders. As the 91st scrambled, waiting in the nearby forests was a confederate force consisting of over 10, 000 droids. They were soon attacked by this immense Confederate force which emerged from the bordering forests; amongst these troops were five Dark Jedi, and Dryquel. As the two forces met the 91st attacked with ferociousness, using there shields and close-quarter skills in an attempt to hold off the enemy. As hours past many of the 91st fell however the remaining troops still held their ground and refused to back down. As the battle dragged on Dryquel found Hansen, the troop he had been looking for, and began to savagely attack the clone. Fighting as Gray had before him, Hansen managed to sever Dryquel’s left arm with his phirk blade however this aggravated the Cyborg who threw Hansen across the battlefield, who was knocked out when he hit the ground. Believing he had once again eliminated the leader of the 91st Dryquel felt comfort in the believe that the 91st will be destroyed. Towards the end of the battle it began to storm over the battle field, making the task of finding the 91st even harder for the search parties. After a total of four hours of continuous fighting the 91st were finally defeated taking four dark Jedi and 9, 500 droids with them. Dryquel and what remained of his troops fled the system, via a Confederate Cruiser hiding on the dark side of the planet. Eventually the search party led by Commander Remond found the battle sight only to be disheartened to only find Hansen alive. Following the battle Hansen was given medical treatment on board Conquest and retired from active Imperial Service. He gathered what remained as memories of his brothers on board the Conquest and was taken to Messcant along with his brother’s bodies, and the remains of the 91st’s machinery. Once on Messcant a Funeral was held in the streets of Sparta has it had been for Gray’s funeral. The 91st trooper’s bodies were cremated and the remains of the machinery melted down. Each trooper’s ashes would eventually be encased in the 91st Commando Memorial in a section dedicated to the trooper. After the funeral service Hansen swore that he will avenge his brothers death’s and fulfill Gray’s dream. On Messcant Hansen was reunited Raft Dangar, Sorde and Connor Jones, and his Jedi Mentors who he would live with as the galaxy was slowly strangled by the Empires grip. Fragmentation Great Jedi Purge Aiding the Jedi Hunter Squad Dark Times The Assassinations Galactic Civil War Training the next Generation Restoration Liberation of Messcant New Republic Great Messcant Civil War Reorganization Yuuzhan Vong War Great Messcant War Peace Members Battles Fought Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Alliance to Restore the Republic New Republic Messcant Republic Behind the Scenes